


Последняя ночь на земле

by Levittra_Hazard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5x03, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, PWP, SO SORRY, Softporn, fandom Magicpendell 2020, handjob, killmeplease, probably out of character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: Если у Кастиэля не сложилось в борделе, ещё не повод бросать хорошую идею на полпути.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Discord FK Magicpendell and Art-nano Challenge, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Последняя ночь на земле

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Magicpendell 2020 (Magicpendell)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/gifts).



> Возможны спойлеры до третьей серии пятого сезона
> 
> Спасибо [Setchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setchi) за бетинг ♥

— Значит, сбежавший почтальон? — Дин разлил виски по двум стаканам и посмотрел на Кастиэля, который с недоумением глядел в ответ, видимо не понимая, откуда взялась вопросительная интонация. — Без понятия, как там это у вас на небесах устроено, но раскапыванием забытых детских травм девушек определённо не кадрят, мачомэн, — он на секунду задумался и, не скрывая хитрой улыбки, чуть пожал плечами и пробормотал под нос: — Хотя с тем костюмом байкера можно было подцепить хоть кого-нибудь.

Кастиэль нахмурился и осмотрел себя. Дин хмыкнул. Вряд ли для ангелов пристало разгуливать в таком растрёпанном виде по улицам, но Дин пообещал себе, что больше никогда добровольно не полезет в это ангельское такси, а поэтому Кастиэлю оставалось лишь довольствоваться тем, что есть.

— Ладно, жиголо, — Дин пододвинул стакан к Кастиэлю и выпил свой почти залпом. — С дамами у нас не вышло, но не отправлять же мне тебя в последний путь без небольшого грехопадения?

— У ангелов другие… критерии для падения.

— Вот поэтому наслаждайся чревоугодием. А мне надо сообразить по блуду…

— Ты как-то странно возбуждён из-за этой ситуации, Дин.

— Не каждый день я провожаю ангелов в последний путь, — Дин усмехнулся и налил себе ещё виски, опустошив бутылку. — Кажется, у нас заканчивается угодие для наших чре… — Дин не успел закончить фразу, как Кас пропал из комнаты. Возможно, когда-нибудь Дин привыкнет к этой неисправимой привычке ангелов пропадать и появляться без предупреждения.

Он вздохнул и отнёс пустую бутылку на кухню, чтобы кинуть её в коробку для мусора. В этом старом заброшенном доме вряд ли кто-то появится в ближайшее время, но это не повод оставлять после себя мусор. Из гостиной послышалась знакомая поступь — Кастиэль вернулся.

— Если мы опустошим ещё бутылку, то до завтрашней встречи с Рафаэлем я уже могу не дожить, — впрочем, Дин явно преуменьшал лимиты своего тела. — Хотя так мы точно отменим апокалипсис… Это что?

— Если ты умрёшь — ангелы тебя воскресят, — спокойно напомнил Кастиэль.

— Спасибо, я об этом не забываю. И я спросил, что это? — Дин взял свой стакан с остатками виски и указал пальцем на кожаную куртку в руках Кастиэля.

— Костюм байкера. Мне показалось, ты сказал, что он нужен.

— Ммм… — Дин поставил стакан рядом с новой бутылкой, принесённой Кастиэлем. — Надеюсь, ты не вошёл в бар с требованием отдать тебе одежду, ботинки и мотоцикл…

— Нужны были ботинки?

— Ничего не нужно, Кас. Сядь уже. Ты же хотел всю ночь просидеть.

Дин забрал куртку из рук Кастиэля и расправил её. И ведь не просто кожанка из магазина: судя по логотипу на спине, она принадлежала кому-то из «Банды техасских койотов». Дин закатил глаза и вздохнул.

— Может, тебе и правда не девушки нужны…

— Бог принимает все проявления любви, — голос Кастиэля звучал несколько с укором.

— Я не сомневался, — Дин усмехнулся и бросил куртку в сторону. — Я без осуждений, просто… — он почесал голову. — У этого… — он жестом обвёл тело Кастиэля ладонью.

— Джимми.

— Джимми. У него была жена, дочь, так что я подумал…

— У него были свои желания, у меня свои.

— А у тебя есть какие-то желания? — Дин упёрся руками в стол и навис над Кастиэлем, — Чего может желать ангел-отступник? Ну, кроме того, чтобы остановить апокалипсис.

— Миру нужно…

— А для себя? О чём мечтает ангел внутри своего сосуда? У нас осталось, — Дин проверил время, — где-то часа четыре до утра. Волшебник Дин готов выполнить твоё посмертное желание. Или я придумаю тебе его сам.

— Это угроза?

— Возможно, — Дин коротко пожал плечами и открыл новую бутылку.

***

— Значит, — Дин постучал уже давно опустевшим стаканом по подбородку, задумчиво глядя на кровать, — мы всё же возвращаемся к первому пункту твоего списка…

— Ты говоришь это уже в четвёртый раз, Дин. И это не мой список.

— А-а-ага… — Дин запрокинул стакан, но на дне не осталось даже капли, как и в прошлый раз. Он ощутил на себе тяжёлый взгляд Кастиэля, — Да-да, это тоже четвёртый раз. — Дин поставил стакан на пол и провёл ладонями по лицу. — Может, хотя бы сменишь оболочку на женскую?

— Ангелы — не демоны, мы не можем менять сосуды так просто.

— Ладно, я обещал выполнить любое желание, — Дин отмахнулся. — Просто с девушкой было бы привычнее.

— Из ныне живущих только Джимми и Клэр Новак способны принять меня, — напомнил Кастиэль.

— Не смей трогать Клэр, — тут же отрезал Дин и ткнул Кастиэля пальцем в грудь. — Её отец вроде чётко дал понять, что тебе туда вход запрещён, если ты не понял с первого раза, — Дин нахмурил брови и замотал головой. — Да и ей двенадцать, чувак. Она почти годится мне в дочери. — Дин издал невнятный звук, выражающий крайнюю степень отвращения от одной мысли об этом.

— Если бы твой первый акт совокупления был успешен, то дитя было бы старше Клэр.

— В такие моменты я даже не знаю, воспринимать ли это как комплимент или упрёк, — вздохнул Дин и снял с себя куртку. — Ладно, — он мотнул головой, отгоняя желание отправить Кастиэля за ещё бутылкой. Может, тот и протрезвеет к утру, благодаря быстрой регенерации ангелов, а вот Дин ещё немного и станет совсем не пригоден для встреч с Рафаэлем. — Раздевайся, — он подошёл ближе к Кастиэлю и, заглянув тому в глаза, стянул с него галстук. — И только попробуй что-нибудь болтануть про моего отца — помрёшь девственником.

— Я усвоил, что это не лучшая тактика.

— Молодец, учишься, — Дин отошёл в сторону и вздёрнул бровь. Ангелы даже раздевались быстро. Пора было уже перестать удивляться этой скорости Флэша, но каждый раз как первый.

Пока Кастиэль складывал одежду, Дин засучил рукава рубахи и, сбросив ботинки, забрался на кровать.

— Садись, — он похлопал ладонью перед собой. — Спиной ко мне, — уточнил Дин, когда Кастиэль начал устраиваться. — Расслабься.

— У тебя руки дрожат, — Кастиэль заметил волнение Дина.

— Это алкоголь, — отвертелся Дин и отклонился в сторону, подтягивая к себе журналы с края кровати. Пришлось собрать всё, что завалялось в машине и по сумкам. — Ты выглядишь спокойнее, чем в борделе. Свыкся с судьбой?

— То злачное место было слишком… грязным для меня.

— А к моей порочности ты привык? — Дин усмехнулся и бросил журналы на кровать перед Кастиэлем.

— Я о ней знал с самого начала, — спокойно ответил Кастиэль. — Что я должен делать?

— Листай, изучай, — Дин похлопал Кастиэля по плечу. — Как только тело Джимми начнёт реагировать, я объясню, что делать дальше.

Дин упёрся руками в кровать за собой и закинул голову назад. Изучать покрытый трещинами потолок заброшенного дома под тихое шуршание страниц было не то чтобы очень весело. Вдоволь насмотревшись на резные плинтусы и облезшую краску, Дин посмотрел на спину Кастиэля. Оттолкнувшись от кровати, он сел прямо и провёл пальцами по выступающим позвонкам ангела. Тот чуть дёрнулся, и шорох в мгновение смолк, но вскоре страницы снова зашумели, а Кастиэль так и не издал ни звука. В полумраке Дин с трудом различал что-то кроме подсвеченного лампой силуэта. Кастиэль как настоящий ангел светился даже сейчас. Дин улыбнулся этой мысли и ладонью скользнул к паху Кастиэля, раздвинул пальцы и коснулся его члена.

— А меня позвать? — Дин заглянул за плечо Кастиэля, чтобы убедиться, что ему не показалось и у того и правда уже стоит.

— Ты не просил. Ты сказал, что объяснишь, — хрипло ответил Кастиэль, чуть сгорбившись, когда Дин обхватил его член рукой.

— Для ангела, который старше всего нашего вида, ты слишком мало смыслишь в таких вещах. Как вы вообще живёте-то...

Устроившись поудобнее, Дин смочил ладонь слюной и провёл по члену Кастиэля, большим пальцем надавив на головку. Обняв его другой рукой, он коснулся ладонью чужого живота. Кастиэль попытался увильнуть от прикосновения, но уткнулся в Дина — деваться ему было некуда. Если только сбежать, но хватит ли Кастиэлю духа? Выйти в таком-то виде?

— Как ощущения? — шепнул Дин на ухо Кастиэлю и слегка прикусил мочку, потому что тот не спешил с ответом. — Эй, небесная канцелярия…

— Не знаю, — честно прохрипел спустя какое-то время Кастиэль.

Дин продолжил надрачивать его член, гладить живот и грудь, целовать плечо и шею. Хриплые вздохи сменились сдерживаемым мычанием, что подначивало Дина укусить Кастиэля или сжать член сильнее, чтобы выдавить хоть один настоящий стон из ангела, — это целомудрие взывало то ли к какой-то животной части Дина, то ли к его спортивному интересу. Он видел, как Кас сжимает пыльные простыни под собой, как белеют костяшки его пальцев, как вытягивается шея от поцелуев. Если бы это не был первый раз для Кастиэля, Дин бы точно не сдержался и уже завалил того, но пока ясность ума не дала окончательно забыться, поэтому, когда Кастиэль кончил, Дин медленно отпустил его и уткнулся лбом в искусанное плечо. Одним глазом он глянул на свой выпирающий член под джинсами и тяжело вздохнул.

— Что ж, — Дин вытер руки о простынь и отодвинулся от Кастиэля. — Как тебе похоть, светлая душа? — он развернул Кастиэля к себе. Из-за лампы, что била по глазам, он почти не мог увидеть его лица, но смущённый опущенный взгляд всё же заметил. Дин коснулся его горящих щёк и рассмеялся. — Надеюсь, ты не считаешь себя грязным после этого? — Кастиэль мотнул головой. — Значит, всё в порядке.

Дин похлопал его по плечу и встал с кровати. Пошатнувшись от алкоголя, резко напомнившего о том, с чего всё началось, Дин провёл ладонью по лбу. Он весь взмок, кофта прилипла к телу, а ремень на джинсах впился в живот. В этом доме давно не работал водопровод, поэтому помыться им не удастся. Видимо, придётся идти до реки; хорошо, что она была не так далеко. Заодно поможет и остыть им.

— Эй, — Дин поднял лицо Кастиэля за подбородок. — Что бы завтра ни случилось, когда в следующий раз захочешь пасть в пучину смертных грехов, не забудь позвать меня.

— Вряд ли ты готов познать гордыню ангелов, — хрипло ответил Кастиэль.

— Как бы низко ты ни пал, если не забудешь обо мне, то я тебя наверняка прощу, — Дин усмехнулся и отпустил Кастиэля, наклонившись за курткой. — А так я уже привык к тому, что вы тщеславные ублюдки, вряд ли ты сможешь выкинуть что-то кардинально новое. Ты же наш Кас, — Дин взъерошил ему волосы и наклонился к его лицу. — Пошли, нам ещё приводить тебя в порядок и готовиться к приходу Рафаэля, взрослый мальчик.

**Author's Note:**

> Для тех, кто не в курсе классики [Village People - Macho Man](https://youtu.be/AO43p2Wqc08)


End file.
